GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush)
Lyrics Wow, yeah come on! I'm Michael A La Mode. Let's do the moneymaking as me. Are you ready? IIDX GOLD! (Make it! Make money!) Let's drink all night tonight. (Make it! Make money!) Money is something to live for. (Make it! Make money!) Money makes the mare to go. (Make it! Make money!) Let's do the moneymaking. (Make it! Make money!) Take the bath of a bundle of bills. (Make it! Make money!) Many money is heavier than lives. (Make it! Make money!) I'm interested only in money. (Make it! Make money!) Yeah! Yeah! I become a millionaire! ポップン１! ポップン２! ポップン３! ポップン４! ポップン５! ポップン６! ポップン７! ポップン８! ポップン９! ポップン10! 11! いろは! カーニバル! FEVER! ADVENTURE! PARTY♪ THE MOVIE! せんごく列伝!!! (Make it! Make money!) Let's drink all night tonight. (Make it! Make money!) Money is something to live for. (Make it! Make money!) Money makes the mare to go. (Make it! Make money!) Let's do the moneymaking. (Make it! Make money!) Take the bath of a bundle of bills. (Make it! Make money!) Many money is heavier than lives. (Make it! Make money!) I'm interested only in money. (Make it! Make money!) Yeah! Yeah! It's my treating! Song Connections / Remixes * GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush) is an alternative version of GOLD RUSH, which appears in beatmania IIDX 14 GOLD. ** Two other versions of GOLD RUSH can be found in DanceDanceRevolution X2. Trivia * In this version of GOLD RUSH, the different titles of the beatmania IIDX games have been replaced with the titles of the pop'n music games through pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, sung primarily by staff member PON. This version had a precedent as it was performed at the beatnation summit live by TOMOSUKE, but only listed through pop'n music 14 FEVER!. * After the build-up with the pop'n music titles, GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush) has some extra keysounds, including "pop'n stage" and "アニメロ2号" (Animelo nigo), which can be heard pressing some of the buttons. ** These keysounds can also be heard after the song ends, along with the "せんごく列伝!!!" keysound. * MZD's sprite used in GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush) is a recolor of his ADVENTURE sprite. The screen under MZD's turntable shows parts of GOLD RUSH's beatmania IIDX video. * An unused alternative banner for GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush) can be found on pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝's data. * In GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush)'s song production information, DJ YOSHITAKA mentions that PON will compose a song based on his poem. PON eventually did this on the pop'n music staff i-revo blog. * GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush) received an EASY chart on December 12th, 2012 in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. ** GOLD RUSH (pop'n GOLD MOUNTAIN rush)'s EASY chart doesn't have extra sounds after the song ends. Music Comment Untranslated. Song Production Information DJ YOSHITAKA "Looking for tomorrow, GOLD RUSH" Oh, it's already tomorrow. The tomorrow is over there. Are you going towards the tomorrow? Aren't you going? I want you to not be shy in nature. Ponponpon papipupepon. If I were with you, GOLD RUSH. Ponponpon papipupepon. That guy that appeared on the rumors. I showed up to looking for tomorrow. Based on this poem, PON will bring you a song. Everyone, look forward to it. Character Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music difficulty rated from 1 to 43 through pop'n music 20 fantasia, and 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. (Ratings obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd.) ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 157). Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:DJ YOSHITAKA Songs Category:Yoshitaka Nishimura Songs Category:Sengoku Retsuden Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Songs Category:Target World Unity! Pop'n Battle Record